


In Need of Dynamics

by OtakuBroMelody



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cuddles, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hugging, M/M, Nanliligaw sila Paco and Vicente, Oblivious!Joven, Pacovente, Softness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuBroMelody/pseuds/OtakuBroMelody
Summary: School!AUPaco and Vicente have been together for three years, but something feels off. It feels like something's lacking. The love's still there, but they both need someone to quench their need to take care of someone. It's the start of their eleventh grade, senior year. Everything is familiar except for the new face in town. A transferee from the province, cute face and innocent features. Joven Hernando is his name. Can he be what the couple needs in their relationship?





	1. Chapter 1

“Oy, mga gago!” Gregorio calls out. Gregorio, or Goyo for short, is the best friend of Vicente Enriquez. He is quite rash and chaotic.

It’s the first day of senior year! First day, and Goyo is already shouting.

“Putangina, Goyo. Tumahimik ka nga. Ang aga-aga eh.” Vicente groans as he covers his ears.

“May PMS ka ba? Ang aga-aga, ang sungit mo.” Goyo retorts.

Paco chuckles. “Pagpasensyahan mo na, Goyo. Rough night.” He winks.

“Woah! Too much inforation, gago,” Julian says in disgust.

“Tinanong niya eh.” Paco grins and shrugs. He’s the beloved of Vicente for three years and still going strong.

Vicente hits Paco at the back of his head and glared at him. Paco just laughed and apologized as he hugs Vicente as a form of /paglalambing/.

“‘Luh. Aga-aga, ang lalandi.” Goyo says bitterly.

“Inggit ka lang kasi pinagpalit ka ni Remedios sa ex mo, gago,” Vicente says smugly.

“OOOOHHHH!!!”

“I’m feeling so attacked right now.”

Everybody laughs it off, but then they suddenly got quiet. “Speak of the devil-” Goyo starts. “And she shall appear.” Julian finishes. The student council president, Remedios Nable Jose, has arrived with her girlfriend, Felicidad Aguinaldo.

“Nice one. Nariyan na ang past pati ang present.” Julian laughed and slaps his brother’s back.

Remedios and Felicidad go to the group’s area with their arms link and with them smiling. “Hello. Kumusta summer break niyo?”

A bunch of “Ayos lang.” is received.

“May chika ako, guys,” Felicidad says as the couple sit. “Magkakaroon daw ng transferee rito.” She winks.

“Hala, weh?” Goyo asks. “Buti naman. Nagsasawa na ako sa mga pagmumukha ninyo eh.”

“Wow. Nagsalita si gago.”

Felicidad rolls her eyes. “Anyway, matalino raw at cute ‘yung transferee sa pagkkarinig ko sa admin.”

“Ikinakailangan ko bang magselos at bakuran ka, mahal ko?” Remedios glances at Felicidad.

“No need.” Felicidad kisses Remedios’s cheek.

“Good.”

“BITTER AKO, OY. ANO BA?”

“Ha? May naririnig ba kayo? Parang may ampalaya na nagsasalita eh.”

Chuckles rang. “Kailan daw darating ‘yung transferee?”

“Lunch break daw. Nako, ilayo niyo kay Goyo ‘yan. Baka mahawa sa kalibugan.”

“OY, GRABE KAYO SA’KIN AH. LAKI NG GALIT? LAKI NG GALIT?”

The door suddenly pushes open, and a teacher walks in. Everybody runs to their seats and pretends to be prim and proper.

“Ay, ang plastic. Kani-kanina lang, ang ingay.” Professor Aguinaldo commented. “Okay. Good morning, class.”

With that, the class starts.

* * *

 

The bell rings, signifying the start of the lunch break. Cheers echoes through the hallways as students rush to the canteen.

“Saan tayo kakain?”

“Sa canteen na.”

A clap disrupts their conversation. “Students, listen up. Ipapakilala ko muna sa inyo ‘yung bagong estudyante bago kayo kuman.” The teacher gestures for someone to come in. A boy with round glasses and timid stature walks in.

“Magandang hapon po. Joven Hernando po. Taga-Cavite po.” Joven smiles nervously and bows.

“Puta, ang cute,” Vicente and Paco says simutaniously. They glance at each other in shock. Communicating with their eyes, they nod, thinking of the same idea.

“Oh, ayan. Kayo na bahala kay Joven. Samahan niyo kumain.”

Paco and Vicente grin as they held hands. They walk towards Joven. “Joven, right?” Joven nods. “Samahan ka na namin kumain.” Paco smiles.

“A-ah… Salamat po. Sana hindi po ako nakakaabala.” Joven fiddles with his fingers.

Vicente shake his head and smiles. “Hindi ‘yan. Halika na. Baka maubusan pa tayo ng oras.”

The trio go on and walk towards the canteen.


	2. Chapter Two

“So, Joven?” Paco asks, “Bakit mo naisip na mag-aral dito? Ang layo ng Cavite ha.”

“Ah, kasi po isinama ako ng tiyo Miguel ko rito.” Joven smiles. “Nasa ibang bansa ho kasi mga magulang ko.”

“Ah… Teka, bakit sobrang pormal mo magsalita?” Vicente laughs. “Baka matanda ka na talaga, ‘di mo lang sinasabi.”

Joven blushes and stutters, “N-nahihiya pa po kasi ako. Bago pa lang kasi ako sa Manila. Hindi ko masyadong alam ‘yong lugar.”

“Tangina,” Vicente curses, “Ang cute mo, alam mo ‘yon?”

Joven blushes a bit more and covered half of his face with his hand. “T-thank you po…”

Paco smiles fondly, messing up Joven’s and Vicente’s hair. “Saan niyo gustong kumain?” He looks at his watch. “Twenty minutes na lang natitira eh.”

Vicente looks at Joven. “Since ikaw ang bago, saan mo gustong kumain?”

“U-uhm… sa karinderya ho…?”

The couple looks at him and blink. “Bakit doon?”

“Kasi po ‘yon lang makakaya ng budget ko.” Joven looks down, embarassed. “M-masarap naman po doon!” His bottom lip sticks out as a pout.

“Nanggigigil ako,” Vicente grumbles, “Ang cute mo talaga. Oh, sige, since gustomo naman doon, doon tayo kakain. Kaso, hindi pa ako nakakakain sa karinderya, kaya ikaw na lang ang mag-order para sa aming dalawa ni Paco.”

Joven smiles shyly and nods. Tugging on the pairs sleeves, he pointed at the direction of where the karinderya is. “Doon po tayo.”

“Lead the way.”

The three starts to walk with Joven leading the pair. It takes them five minutes to get to where the dinery is placed. Joven holds on to the couple’s sleeves and walks towards an empty table. “Dito tayo!”

Vicente and Paco laugh at Joven’s antics. It is quite cute. Joven is like a little fluffball of energy. They all take a seat and grab a menu each. “So, what do you recommend for us to eat here, Joven? You seem like an expert.” Paco jokingly pokes Joven.

Looking through the menu, Joven hums as he thinks. “Hmm… Mukhang magugustuhan niyo ‘yung sisig! O kaya’y ‘yung roasted chicken nila. Mayroon din silang tapsilog!”

Paco chuckles. “Mabuti pa’y ikaw na ang mag order para sa’ting tatlo. We trust your tastes.” He winks.

Joven blushes and immediately stands up, nodding vigorously. He skips towards the counter, almost tripping over his own two feet. Paco and Vicente have to cover half of their faces to hide their smiles and prevent themselves from laughing. “Cute.”

They wait until Joven was out of their line of sight, and then, they lean on each other and silently squeal, or shouted. “Ang cute niya!!! Nanggigigil ako!!!” They shouted at the same time, banging their head on the table. The other customers’ heads turn to them in shock and curiousity.

Vicente pouts. “Bakit siya ganoon? Para siyang teddy bear.”

“Oo nga.” Paco kisses Vicente’s lips. “Sarap angkinin, noh?”

Vicente nods with a pout still planted on his lips. “Paparating na siya, oh,” he says, pointing to Joven with his lips. Straightening (ha, straight. How ironic.) up his shirt, Vicente sits up right once again with Paco following suit.

Joven arrives with a smile. “Sabi nila five minutes pa raw ‘yung mga ulam, pero feeling ko naman ay mabilisan na ‘yon.” He sits down gingerly. “So, what’s up? Kuwento naman po kayo.” He purses his lips.

The couple looks at each other, then at Joven. “Anong gusto mong malaman?”

“Hmm… About schooll, I guess? Masaya ba or something? I don’t know.” Joven rests his chin on his arms and looked up at them.

“Masaya naman. Mababait ‘yung mga teachers tapos masaya kasama mga classmates.” Vicente smiles. “Oo nga pala. Ipakikilala ka namin sa mga kaibigan namin sa dismissal mamaya.”

“Nako. Feeling ko aampunin ka nila Remy at Fely.” Paco laughs. “Nakikita ko na ‘yung future.”

“H-ha…? Bakit naman po?” Joven tilts his head in confusion like a puppy.

“Malalaman mo rin sa tamang panahon, bata.” Vicente chuckles darkly, making Joven nervous. “Joke lang. Ito naman, takot agad. Mabait mga ‘yon.”

Paco laughs, his eyes wrinkling. “Mag-ingat ka lang kay Goyo. Maharot ‘yong si gago.”

“Lalayo ‘yon. Babayagan ko ‘yon kapag lumapit siya kay Joven. Bad influence.” Vicente cracks his knuckles jokingly.

“Pati si Julian!”

“Lalo na si Julian!”

Joven looks at the two curiously with a smile. “It looks like all of you are great friends. Excited na akong makita ang inyong mga kaibigan.”

Paco and Vicente grin at him. “Mag-eenjoy ka panigurado.”

The bell suddenly rings, breaking the three’s atmosphere. “Joven Hernando ho! Nandito na po order niyo!”

As Joven starts to stand up, Paco puts an arm up to make him sit and stands up. “Ako na, Joven. Ikaw na ‘yung nag-order kanina eh.” He walks towards the counter and fetches the food.

While Paco was gone, Vicente asks, “Ano nga pala ang inorder mo para sa’min?”

“Ah, pare-pareho pong sisig. Paborito ko po kasi ‘yon eh.” Joven smiles sheepishly while scratching his cheek. The smell of the said meal comes nearer and nearer to their table, making their heads turn to the smell. Paco is coming back with the meals like a formal waiter in a high-end restaurant. Doing this, it makes Joven and Vicente laugh.

“Good afternoon, sirs. Here are your meals.” Paco smiles charmingly as he puts down the plates. “Three sisig for three handsome men.” He winks.

Vicente cringes exaggeratingly. “Paco, mukha kang tanga. Umupo ka na nga.” He stiffles his laugh while Paco chuckles.

“Sungit naman ng customer na ‘to,” he jokes as he sits down.

“Kain na ho tayo.” Joven smiles softly. The couple settles down and softens up. They nod and starts eating.

By the time they are all done eating, they pay for the food and stand up. "Balik na tayo?"

Vicente asks, and Paco and Joven nod.

They walk back to their classroom and settle down as the teacher comes in to their room.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Cheers erupts from the students as the bell rings, signifying the end of the first day of senior high. Paco stretches and looks at Vicente and Joven. He stands up and walks over to their area. 

“Joven, my gagawin ka ba pagkatapos?” Paco asks.

Joven hums. “Wala naman po. Bakit?”

“Balak kasi naming ipakilala ka sa mga kaibigan namin. Ayos lang ba sa’yo?” Vicente smiles as Joven smiles and nods. They stand up and look at one another. “Let’s go na? Baka naghihintay na ‘yung mga mokong.” 

They exit the doors of their classroom and start to walk towards the gates of their school. Joven is positioned in between Paco and Vicente. Their arms are either linking with one another or wrapping around a shoulder. They are clingy, but nobody is minding it.

From afar, they can see a girl waving, more like flailing, her arms wildly around. “PACO!!! VICENTE!!! BILISAN NIYOOOO!!! ANG BAGAL NAMAN.” The girl shouts loudly. The people around her chuckle and laugh at her actions.

Joven tilts his head in curiosity. Are they the group of friends Paco and Vicente were talking about? They all seem so fun. Joven smiles.

“Hoy, Felicidad, mukha kang baliw diyan! Bawas-bawasan ang pag-inom,” Paco shouts back, laughing.

They arrive at the group’s position when “Felicidad” hits Paco hard on the nape. “Gago, anong baliw ka diyan? Tadiyakan kita, you want?” She threatens.

“Oh, babe. Kalma lang,” another girl says, massaging Felicidad’s shoulders while chuckling.

“I am calm, babe.” Felicidad kisses the girl’s lips. The two guys behind her are doing some faux vomiting actions and noises. Joven giggles at their antics. That is when they notice him.

“Oh! May bagong mukha akong nakikita.” Julian inputs in shock. “Mukha kang halaman diyan, ‘di gumagalaw.” He laughs. Paco hits his shoulder. “Aray!”

“Anyway,” Vicente starts, “Guys, this is Joven. The new transferee of the school.” He puts his arm around Joven’s shoulders.

Felicidad suddenly squeals, making Joven jolt in shock. “Hi!!! Hello! I am Felicidad Aguinaldo. Vice president ng student council. Hindi mo alam kung gaano ako kasaya na makakita ng bagong mukha. Sawang-sawa na ako sa mga pagmumukha ng mga ‘to.” She grins.

“Pati ba pagmumukha ko, mahal?” The other girl asks, making a pouting face.

“Of course not. Mukha mo lang maganda rito.”

“I take offence in that,” A guy commented.

“Nobody cares though.” Felicidad shrugs.

The other girl giggles and looks at Joven. She offers her hand. “Hello, Joven. Ako nga pala si Remedios Nable Jose. President of the student council.” She smiles beautifully. Joven feels like he just saw Aphrodite in person. He is in awe. Shaking her hand, he smiles back to her.

“Nice to meet you po.”

“Nice to meet you, too.” They let go.

“Okay! Ako naman!” A guy shouts. “Gregorio del Pilar nga pala. Ang pinaka gwapong PRO sa student council.” Gregorio smiles charmingly, taking Joven’s hand and kissing it. “Goyo for short. Although, my family calls me Goyong. You can call me Goyong if you want to belong in my family.” He winks.

Joven’s face turns beet red, flusters at Goyo’s actions. “I, uhm, you, w-what?” he stutters. He looks at the others for help. He is emmitting the puppy dog eyes without knowing it. Paco and Vicente are both cracking their knuckles, about to beat Goyo up.

Before that happens, though, another guy smacks Gyo on the head, effectively making him let go of Joven. “Ayan ka na naman, Joven. Ang landi mo na naman.” He sighs. “Julian del Pilar nga pala. Grade twelve. So, kuya mo ‘ko.” Julian smiles. “Pagpasensiyahan mo na si Goyo. Kung sino makitang gwapo o maganda, nilalandi agad.”

“A-ah, ayos lang ho…” Joven smile sheepishly, scratching his cheek shyly.

Unknown to Joven. Paco and Vicente are glaring at Goyo threateningly. Goyo sees it and gulps nervously. “Okay lang tayo, mga par, noh?” He asks, shakily raises his thumbs up. Joven looks at the couple curiously. They suddenly smile brightly and nods, but goes back to glaring when Joven looks away.

“Kain na lang tayo. Shakey’s, gusto niyo?” Remedios suggests. “I’m craving some pizza kasi.”

Everyone but Joven agrees. “Joven, ikaw?” Felicidad asks.

“Wala po kasi akong pera para ma-afford po ‘yon eh…” Joven looks down shyly.

“It’s fine. Libre ko na lang,” Remedios says.

“A-ah! ‘Wag na po, nakakahiya…”

“That wasn’t a suggestion, Joven.”

“Scary…” Joven thinks.

“If I were you, Joven, susunod na lang ako.” Felicidad laughs. “Nakakatakot ‘tong si Remy.”

“S-sige po…” Joven nods hesitantly.

With that, they all go to the restaurant and eat. After a while of talking and questioning, they all go to their separate homes to rest. Since Paco and Vicente are living in the same dorm, they walk towards their dorm, holding each other’s hands.

“What do you think, Vicente?” Paco suddenly asks. 

“What do you mean?” Vicente looks up at Paco.

“Kay Joven. What do you think of him. Alam kong gusto mo rin siyang ipasok sa relasyon natin, Enteng.”

The smaller of the two halts to a stop to think about it. “Well, I think it will be good for us, Paco.” They start to walk again. “Alam kong may mga oras na nanlalamig tayo sa isa’t isa. It’s like there’s something missing.” Paco opens his mouth to retaliate. “‘Wag kang tumanggi kasi nararamdaman ko rin ‘yon. Mahal natin ang isa’t isa pero ‘yung dynamics natin hindi nagtutugma. So, ayun. I really think that he can be good for us.”

They arrive at their dorm. Silence covers the two of them. It is a no brainer that what Vicente said is true. The fire was slowly dying. They need something or someone to light it up once again. They crave for their love to be saved. 

As they are going up to their room, it is still quiet between the two of them. Paco only speaks up as they enter. “So, what do you want to do now?” He sits on their bed.

“I want us to try again, but with Joven this time around.” Vicente states as he sits down next to Paco, kissing him tenderly. It is a simple kiss full of meaning.

“Let’s rest for today?” Paco asks, their faces still near each other. 

Vicente pecks Paco’s lips one more time before he lies down on the bed. “Are you joining, love?”

Paco chuckles as he lies down next to Vicente, wrapping his arms around him. “We should court Joven, you know? Parang give him some hints, para hindi siya mabigla sa’tin.”

Vicente laughs. “Babe, we don’t even know if he’s gay or, at the very least, bi. Bukas na natin ‘yan alalahanin. Baka nga hindi pa siya mag agree sa polyarmy eh.” He closes his eyes and nuzzles on the pillow.

“You’re right. Bawal umasa.” Paco smiles and nuzzles on Vicente’s neck. “Sleep well, love. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

And they drift off to sleep.


End file.
